Was meant to be ride or die remember
by Carlyhaynesxo
Summary: What if Letty found out something from the doctor and Dom won't there to support her through it ?
1. Chapter 1

What if Letty found out something from the doctor and Dom won't there to support her through it ?

Do I carry on this story I need help ?

Letty are you okay ? Mia said sitting at the table, i was in my own world thinking about the news I got from the doctor earth to letty are you okay you been looking at that same mug of coffee past hour now. I wanted to tell Mia everything that the doctor told me but something was stopping me I'm fine gal just that time of the month again i looked up to my best friend and lied to her, I just wanted dom to hold me and say everything was going to be okay but he was probably in some skanks bed


	2. Chapter 2

What if Letty found out something from the doctor and Dom won't there to support her through it ?

Do I carry on this story I need help ?

Letty are you okay ? Mia said sitting at the table, i was in my own world thinking about the news I got from the doctor earth to letty are you okay you been looking at that same mug of coffee past hour now. I wanted to tell Mia everything that the doctor told me but something was stopping me I'm fine gal just that time of the month again i looked up to my best friend and lied to her, I just wanted dom to hold me and say everything was going to be okay but he was probably in some skanks bed

The rest of the day was blur Dom was a no show at work again I didn't bother asking vince where he was, he would only lie to me again I looked up at the clock 1.45 already i worked through lunch I just wanted to get home and hide from the team, i walked to my locker got my cell phone 12 messages 4 missed calls I turned my cell off I couldn't face going to the hospital to get results. Mia was in the office jesse, Leon and vince went for lunch I walked to the office and stopped because I heard Mia on the phone Dom where are you dom said I'm at Stacey's all I heard was The name Stacy Tran come out of Mia's mouth tears ran down my face why did he do this to me all I ever did was love him I ran to my locker grabbed my keys and phone ran to my home what I shared with Dom and Mia, i ran to are room grabbed my clothes and the frame from the night stand got in my car


	3. Chapter 3

I didn't know where I was going or what I was going to do all I knew was I had to get away from doms shit, I put the radio on trying to forget dom and the results i never got from the hospital mine and doms song come on 'James Morrison - I won't let you go, all my memories of Dom and I flooded my head all the tears came back, before I know it I was 12 miles away from Mexico so I carried on till I got there, I booked my self into a motel was nothing special but just right for me I put my clothes in the small wardrobe till I got to the bottom of my bag I pulled the photo frame out it was a picture of me and Dom when we first got together, after all he put me through I still loved him I just wanted him to love me back but that was to hard for him I just wanted to give him another chance but I couldn't let my self get hurt again. I turned my cell phone on had 19messages and 25 missed calls 10 off Mia 5 miss calls off and the rest off Dom. I read all my message most of them was the same.

_where are you baby _

_please call me baby I'm so worried about you _

_letty it's Mia please call me then you get this _

_please contact me letty it's mia _

the messages went on and and on mainly like this


	4. Chapter 4

3days past since I left Los Angeles my home my family my dom :( but that's the thing he won't my dom now, I left the motel to find a pay phone to ring Mia Tell her I'm fine and not to worry.

(The phone call)

Mia it's letty

Letty are you okay where are you we have all been so worried about you doms going be happy that you called he's been out looking for you he's so worried

Mia I'm safe I'm in Mexico don't tell dom where I am I don't want Him or anyone to find me I know he's been cheating on me for weeks I had to get away I'm sorry for not telling you

Mexico how did you get there and Its okay letty i won't tell him but I will have to tell him I spoke to you

Mia I've got to go I will ring you soon bye

Letty wait but she already put the phone down, dom come in the office who was that on the phone Mia said it was letty she's fine she's gone away for while she knows dom you made me lie to my best friend now she's gone because you Dom shouted at Mia you should of let me spoke her I needed to tell her I love her Mia saw red and shouted back at her big brother you should of thought about that when you was in another girls bed you couldn't loved letty that much before Dom could react vince come in took dom out of the garage to cool off


	5. Chapter 5

( Result day )

Been a month since I left dom and the rest of the gang i only stayed in contact with Mia,I just moved into a small apartment with a lovely view off the beach but it brings back all the memories back off me and dom, we used to come here every Summer with the gang me and dom used to sneak off to the beach spend hours watching the sunset or play fighting in the water, all of a sudden my cell rings  
(Phone call)

" The girls voice said Is this ?"

"Yes it is who's asking? letty said"

"This is Dr. Sam hay from de Jesús Nazareno hospital we spoke the other day we finally got your results transferred over from Los Angeles California from your doctor. We have made you a hospital appointment for Monday 3pm"

The doctor got no answer "Are you still there "? The doctor said

Letty finally got her words back said to the doctor " yes sorry about that I'm still in shock thanks for letting me know".before letty could let the doctor finish talking she out the phone down on him, she didn't want to face going to the hospital appointment but she knew she has to see what is wrong with her


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for all the nice comments and for the ideas :) I will make sure the charters are longer

I got a taxi to the hospital I didn't want to drive as my mind all over I didn't want to end up crashing. I walked in the hospital to the front desk

"Can I help you madam ?" The nurse said

"yes I have appointment with hay at 3" I said,

"Could I take your name please"

"Yes it's leticia Ortiz "I said

"Miss Ortiz take a seat will be with you in a moment"

I was about to sit down before my cell phone started to ring before I could look to see who it was but the nurse said "miss Ortiz could you take your phone call outside we don't not allow phones in here" I turned it off let it go straight to voicemail it was probably Mia she rang and texted me everyday since I left, I didn't reply or answered her since telling her I left, i was still hurt and mad at her because of all the dom stuff She wanted to forgive Mia but was to hurt right now to deal with it all .

"Miss Ortiz the doctor is ready to see you now follow me" the nurse said

I followed the nurse into the doctors room "please take a seat and don't look so worried everything is fine after all you was having what we call a phantom pregnancy that's why you missed a period and won't keeping any of your food down"

"So everything is fine with me letty said"

your 100% fine and free to enjoy rest of your day the doctor said

"Thanks for everything letty said"

Letty didn't want to ask nothing else she just wanted to get out of the hospital as fast as she could she grabbed her bag and left the room, as she walked on through the waiting and heard a name she recognised she turned around to see it was exactly who she thought


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for not updating for couple days been really busy. I got loads ideas from people would like to thank you all I've been getting help with my reading spelling so hopefully you will all understand my story better I'm going to brings doms and Mia's POV about letty leaving in the next chapter I've not forgot was trying put a twist to this story will dom turn out to be a ass or will he fight for letty bring her home ?!

I was shocked to see vince sitting there with a smirk on his face I wanted to wipe that smirk off his face

"VINCE what the hell you doing here ? Is Mia and Dom okay ?How did you know I was here ?"I said

"Letty don't freak out ok" vince said

"Are you going to Answer me vince? I said

"Let's go somewhere to talk okay" vince said

"Vince you better have good reason why your here" I said

We walked out of the hospital to vinces car I told him to drive to my apartment

" Is this your home now letty ?" Vince said

"For now yes. Are you going tell me why your here" I said

"Don't be mad let he wanted to see how you was doing and to see if you was safe vince said

"WHO WAS ? Dom?" Letty shouted at him

"Letty calm down then I will tell you " vince said

"Don't tell me to calm down vince you think it's okay to come here and turn my life up side down ? Why would Dom care after breaking my heart" i said

"Dom knew you would be here because you talked about coming back here he sent me here about 3weeks ago iv been following you keeping eye on you for him once I heard you on your cell talking about the hospital appointment I told dom about it he told me to follow you to the hospital found out why but the doctors wouldn't tell me because it's private I was about walk back to the car but you saw me"vince said

"Letty what are you doing don't do that"

Was to late for vince he couldn't stop Letty from punching him right in the face

"LETTY LETTY STOP" vince said he bear hugged her so she couldn't hit him letty I'm so sorry that I followed you let he just cares that's all we miss you the house and the garage ain't the same without you, Mia Jesse and Leon won't talk to dom or me.

"He doesn't care about me he wouldn't of cheated on me he would of come here and fight for me not sent you to do his dirty work it's not my fault the team is falling apart it's ours and doms fault" letty said

"Letty you got it so wrong let me explain" vince said

"Just go vince get out my house don't come back tell dom not to contact me again, I'm sick of the lies I thought you was my friend vince you lied to me covered up for dom just get out "letty

"Let wait please don't do this" vince said

"Just go vince i pushed him out off the door locked it took him 2 hours give up and leave.


	8. Chapter 8

Dom's POV  
It was Friday night me, jesse,Leon and vince was getting ready to meet Johnny tran and his cousin lance to talk about a business deal. It was 8pm all the gang was down stairs watching t.v but one person was missing letty she was in the garage I headed out if the house to the garage to see letty.

"What's up baby" i said as I wrapped my arms around letty.

"I'm fine dom" letty said giving me a weird look.

"I know something is wrong letty why won't you tell me what's up" Dom said

"I'm fine dom I'm just tried, letty said

"Baby go and take nice bath and have a sleep" dom said

"I can't dom we need the money mia is doing extra time at the store Leon,vince and Jesse are working over time here just to pay the bills we going lose the house soon" letty said

"That's not your job to worry about let we going get through this I got a plan me,jess,vince and Leon are going to see Johnny tran at 9 to talk about a deal worth $100.000 let I had a dream that me and you was on a beach in Mexico with the gang I want us to get out of this life for good no looking over our shoulders. I want us to move away. Trust me let I'm going make all this right". Dom looked into Letty's chocolately broken eyes said "I love you so much baby"

"I love you to dom " letty said

"Are you racing tonight baby" dom said

"No I'm going sit this one out tonight with Mia " letty said

"Okay baby" dom kissed letty so passionately like it was there last kiss they would ever have" baby I will see you later at race love you"

"I love you to dom " letty said

Dom walked out of the garage to the house "hey Mia what time is it " dom said

" it's half 8" Mia said

"Come on dom we going to be late" vince said

Dom kissed Mia on cheek "we will see you and letty at the races just keep a eye on her Mia she's not been herself"

"What's up with her" Mia said

"I don't know she won't tell me she said she's fine but I know she's not herself she's been acting weird all week" dom said

"I will find out what's up with her she tells me everything and dom keep a eye on the gang I don't trust Johnny" Mia said

The boys left dom and vince in one car and Leon and Jesse in another just in cause Johnny was setting us up you never know the mood he was in sometimes he was cool then he would slip. We pulled up at the Chinese restaurant that Johnny father owned I got out of the car first followed by vince,Leon then jesse behind us. We was greeted by lance (Johnny's cousin)

"Follow us" Johnny said

We followed them in to the back of the reactant and sat down at the table face in lance and Johnny.

"What's the plan then" dom said

"We'll this is how it's going to go down, we going high jack 5 trucks full off DVD players, cell phones and xboxs worth over $100.000 whatever we take we split 50/50". Johnny said

"How do we know your going to stick to this" vince said

"We could say the Same to you" lance said

"We stick to our word we always do" dom said

" we got a deal then Toretto" Johnny said

"Only if we stick to our words" dom said

"We will stick to it Toretto" lance said

"we have a dead " dom said

"Yes we do Toretto" Johnny said

"I think it's time to celebrate" lance said

"We have a race to be getting to " Jesse said

"We have couple hours yet" vince said

"We can stop for couple" dom said

It was 10pm dom was really drunk jesse took a drunken Leon home vince was at good burger that was like his second home, sometime in the night dom told vince to leave him at the trans dom ended up in one of the trans bed pasted out not realising the bed he was in was Johnny trans younger sister Stacy. Dom had a thing with her back at school for dom it was just sex but to Stacy it meant more ever since then Stacy had a big thing for Dom. Stacy tran arrived at her house she walked upstairs to her room she saw someone in her bed she lifted the covers over to see who it was and she didn't expect to see a drunken Dominic Toretto the lad she was crazy about. She pulled out her cell phone and started snapping away at a half naked dom and her. She thought one day she could use them for her advantage to win dom back and break Letty's heart.

It was 11pm letty and Mia was starting to get worried dom and the rest of the gang was never late for a race. Letty got out her cell phone and rang dom but it went voice mail Mia rang jesse and Leon but they never picked up to.

"This ain't like them not to pick up" letty said

"They could of forgotten about the race went straight home" Mia said

"They never forget a race or if they did they would of rand us" letty said

The girls got in Mia's car and drove home and packed the car up they both got out and headed in the house only to find Leon and jess asleep on the sofa. Letty went upstairs to hers and doms room to see if dom was there but he wasn't she checked vinces room only to find vince asleep in his food. She checked Mia's room but there was no sign of dom there.

Letty shouted down stairs to Mia "no sign of Dom up here but vince is here"

"I checked the garage no sign of him there" Mia said

2 hours past and still no sign of Dom. Mia fell sleep I couldn't sleep it was not like dom to miss a race. Letty must of dozed off to sleep she got woke up to jesses being sick in the toilet, I walked down stairs looked at the clock it was 7am dom didn't come home last night all I could thing about was him with some race skank he promised he wouldn't cheat on me how could I fall for that trick again.

I woke up to find myself not cuddled up to my letty I looked around and noticed I won't even in our room or my house. I got out of the bed I was but all the memories from last came back to me I felt okay knowing I didn't cheat on letty but I still felt bad that I didn't go home all night I looked around the room I was in and saw photos of a girl in them it was Stacy tran how did I end up in here all I cared about was that I didn't cheat on letty and I needed to get home. Before I knew it the door swung open it was a half naked Stacy standing there with a big smile on her face "morning sexy how did you sleep after all that sex we had last night my face dropped to the floor because she thought I had sex with her and she thinks I don't know what happened last night.

"Don't call me sexy I have girlfriend and the next thing we didn't have sex last night"  
Dom said

"Don't you remember it I have photos to prove it" Stacy said

I didn't listen to her I got out of the her room and walked down stairs and out of the door to my car Stacy came running after me but I pulled of before she got to my car she shouted something but I never heard her

I took photos of me and you and I'm going show letty them she shouted"

I got my phone out and turned it on I had 14 missed messages of letty and Mia before I could ring letty Mia was ringing me it picked up the phone I didn't think before I spoke and said Mia don't worry I'm at Stacy trans I'm on my way home now all I heard was Mia saying why are you at Stacy trans house but I put the down I knew I would get Mia having ago at me. I headed home I knew if in headed to the garage with the same clothes on from last night letty would jump to conclusions I got in the shower washed the beer smell of me put on wifebeater and some jeans. I got in my car and drove to the garage everyone was on lunch break no one was here I looked up go the office and saw Mia I didn't go up to see here because I couldn't face her do I went to find the team they was at good burger but letty won't there I walked over I felt like I had three heads because all the lads was looking at me.

"Where have you been all night I ain't seen you since I left trans house" vince said

"I ended up passing out but guess where I woke up" dom said

"Where" vince said

"All the beds in the trans house I had to pass out in Stacy trans bed " dom Said

"You ain't been there again have you vince smirks"

"No I wouldn't never cheat on letty I made mistakes but would never do that to her I love her to much to hurt her she's going kill me when I tell her this she never going trust me again" dom said

"Don't tell her then vince said "

"Come on vince let's get back to the garage" dom said

Jesses and Leon was the first to get back to work. Dom and vince arrived at the garage dom looked around and couldn't see letty he went to office

"Mia is letty still on lunch" dom said

"Don't speak to me dom I'm so mad with you how could you do that to letty" dom said

"You don't know the story Mia I'm not explaining it here I'm going to the house see if letty is there" dom said

I walked out of the office. "Dom Where are you going" jesse said

"To find letty"dom said

Dom got in his car and drove to the house "letty baby are you here " he checked all down stairs but there was no sign of his girl anywhere he ran up to his and Letty's room but still no letty I noticed most of her clothes had gone he got out his phone and rang her but it went straight to voicemail I left loads messages

"Baby where are you"  
"Please call me baby I'm so worried about you"  
"Baby where are you"

I rang Mia  
"Mia letty has gone she's took her clothes" I said

"What do you mean she's gone" Mia said

"She's took her clothes and left" dom said

"Have you tried ringing her" Mia said

"Yes her cell is off Mia get vince,Leon and Jesse to close up and go looking for her I'm going try all the places wheee she goes" dom said

I went to the beach first I knew letty loved it there we both did but she won't there  
I went to her mates but they haven't seen her where could my girl be. The rest of the team couldn't find her to I tried ringing her but her phone was off,

"Baby please come home or even pick ip we all worried about you I want you home safe I love you baby girl please come home"

3days had passed still no letty we looked everywhere for her but still no sign she didn't want to get found. Dom didn't eat or sleep all of us was worried about him. He was in the garage all the time we couldn't get him out of there it was a Friday I just got in the office when the phone rang.

(The phone call)

"Mia it's letty" letty said

"Letty are you okay where are you we have all been so worried about you doms going be happy that you called he's been out looking for you he's so worried"  
Mia said

"Mia I'm safe I'm in Mexico don't tell dom where I am I don't want him or anyone to find me I know he's been cheating on me for weeks I had to get away I'm sorry for not telling you" letty said

"Mexico how did you get there and it's okay letty I won't tell him but I will have to tell him I spoke you" Mia said

"Mia I got to go I will ring you soon bye" letty said

"Letty wait but she already out the phone down, Mia said

" dom come in the office "who was that on the phone " dom said

"It was letty she's fine she's gone away for while she knows dom, you made me lie to my best friend now she's gone because you" Mia said

"Dom shouted at Mia you should of let me spoke to her I needed to tell her I love her"

Mia saw red and shouted back at her big brother "you should of thought about that when you was in another girls bed you couldn't loved letty that much"

Before dom could react vince come in and took dom out of the garage to cool off.  
It's been a month since letty left me and the team she wouldn't speak to me she thought I cheated everyone did but vince he knew I wouldn't cheat on letty. I never really showed my feelings to anyone but letty I fell so lost without her feels like my heart has been ripped out I don't know how letty feels thinking Im cheating on her. I just want hold my girl again I thought where is she where would letty go then it came to me Mexico, she always said she wanted to go backs here in the summer. I know if I went to go and found her she wouldn't speak to me as she's not replied to any of my texts and calls Mia wouldn't speak to me jesse and Leon was on egg shells around me because all the letty thing going on.  
Nothing was the same without letty I just wanted to hold her so bad and tell her I never cheated and that I loved her so much. I knew I had to get my girl back and fight for her and bring the team back together but how.  
I remembered letty loved the beach we both did in Mexico so I thought I would send vince to find her. I know letty wouldn't face or talk to me after all this.

" v I need you to do me a big favour I need you to go to Mexico to find letty doe me and bring her home" dom said

"Dom that's a crazy idea letty made it clear to Mia she don't want come back here or talk to you" vince said

"I need her to know the truth please man I need her back I love her " dom said

Vince saw dom break down to him.  
"Okay man I will do it but where would she be" vince said

"She will be stopping near the beach letty and me loved it there bring her home v" dom said


End file.
